First Experience
by R'Rin4869
Summary: Oneshoot! for JW's Birthday! / Ide paling bodoh seumur hidupnya adalah ketika dia memutuskan untuk meminjam sebuah kaset film dari teman satu grupnya Lee Hyukjae dan menontonnya sebagai sarana mengikis rasa bosannya. / YeWook! YAOI! Mature Content! RnR juseyo


**~ First Experience ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OneShoot - Birthday Gift for Jongwoon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : all of the cast isn't mine, but the story originally by me**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Mature content! Boys love! Many typos! Without plot!**

**Don't bash the chara! Don't like don't read!**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Y~~W~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu sama saja seperti malam-malam biasanya. Suasana dorm tidak ada yang berbeda. Setiap member memiliki kesibukan sendiri, beberapa bahkan masih berkutat dengan jadwal personalnya di luar sana walaupun waktu menunjukkan sudah tengah malam sekarang ini. Dan lainnya yang mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuh untuk jadwal esok hari.

Tapi di salah satu kamar, seorang namja bermata sipit mengumpat pelan. Matanya masih terpaku pada tontonan di layar laptopnya dengan wajah berkeringat. Lagi-lagi mengumpat, dan sedikit mengerang putus asa.

Hey, itu bukan kebiasaan dari Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung ini untuk sembarangan berkata-kata. Tapi kali ini dia memang benar-benar dalam keadaan frustasi. Ide paling bodoh seumur hidupnya adalah ketika dia memutuskan untuk meminjam sebuah kaset film dari teman satu grupnya Lee Hyukjae dan menontonnya sebagai sarana mengikis rasa bosannya.

Namun lihat apa yang dia dapat dari kaset itu...

Di layar jelas-jelas terlihat gambar bergerak yang menampilkan dua orang yang sedang bergumul panas di ranjang. Dengan tubuh telanjang dan berkeringat. Mengeluarkan suara-suara desahan yang membuatnya bergidik untuk kesekian kalinya.

Oke jelas itu adalah film dewasa.

Mungkin ini bukan hal yang aneh untuknya. Sebagai pria yang sudah menginjak usia lebih dari 25 tahun, dia cukup pantas menyaksikan film 'edukasi' tersebut. Hanya saja kali ini suguhannya berbeda! Dan Yesung mengakui dia harus meneguk ludah berkali-kali karena hal itu.

Tidak heran jika yang disaksikannya adalah film dewasa yang 'normal'. Seks antara pria dan wanita. Tapi di kaset laknat itu malah terisi dengan film dewasa gay! Demi Tuhan Yesung ingin sekali mencuci pikiran Lee Hyukjae itu! Apa yang ada di pikiran anchovy satu itu sampai dia mau menonton film semacam ini?!

Yesung mengerang lagi.

Walaupun pikirannya terus-menerus memikirkan penyesalannya karena sudah menonton film itu, tapi tak sedikitpun tangannya mau bergerak untuk mematikan tayangan itu. Dia malah masih melihatnya dengan serius, berkeringat dan...tegang.

Yesung melirik ke arah bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih ditutupi oleh celana. Sejak kapan dia tegang begini? Dia memukul dahinya. Sekarang dia jadi ragu dengan orientasi seksualnya sendiri. Benar-benar gila! Hanya melihat film gay porno dan dia terangsang dengan mudahnya.

_'Tsk kau pasti sudah tidak normal Jongwoon!'_

Batinnya mendesis. Mengingatkan dimana akal sehatnya sekarang ini.

"Aakkhhh...ahh ouuh"

Yesung tersentak. Suara desahan keras dari laptopnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Matanya kembali pada layar, yang kini menampilkan dimana salah satu dari dua orang yang bergumul itu mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam manhole pria bertubuh kecil yang berada di bawahnya sambil mendesah. Menikmati semuanya. Mata Yesung melotot. Tak percaya dengan tontonannya.

Tapi di balik semua itu dia tak bisa memungkiri jika tubuhnya bereaksi karena apa yang dilihatnya. Tubuhnya makin memanas dan penisnya terasa makin tegang. Tanpa terasa tangannya malah bergerak ke bawah dan memijit penisnya sendiri yang masih tertutup celana. Melenguh pelan. Yesung membayangkan jika saja dia juga bisa memasukkan penisnya ke dalam manhole seseorang. Seorang namja yang lebih kecil darinya. Bertubuh lebih kecil darinya...

Mendadak bayangan teman sekamarnya muncul di imajinasi Yesung tanpa permisi. Kim Ryeowook. Namja teman satu grupnya sekaligus roomatenya yang telah menemaninya sehari-hari di sini.

Yesung bisa merasakan jika dia masih mengingat jelas bentuk tubuh Ryeowook saat dia berganti baju di depannya. Lekukan tubuhnya yang terbentuk di tubuh mungilnya dan kulitnya yang mulus tanpa cacat. Membuat Yesung secara tak sadar menginginkan tubuh itu sekarang ini. Mencoba menyentuhnya sendiri. Pikirannya mulai semakin gila saat dia membayangkan jika Ryeowooklah yang menemaninya menuntaskan hasratnya. Terbaring pasrah di bawahnya dan mendesah karenanya. Tak peduli jika namja itu adalah salah satu dongsaengnya sendiri di grup itu.

"Uuuh,"

Yesung meremas penisnya lebih kuat. Dengan tergesa membuka zipper celananya dan membebaskan benda yang sudah terasa sangat sesak di bawahnya. Kemudian mengelus batangnya dengan gerakan pelan.

Imajinasinya makin menggila. Ditemani dengan bayangan Ryeowook yang menggantikan tangannya untuk memanjakan miliknya.

Ini sinting! Tapi Yesung bisa merasakan jika dia menyukainya.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Dua orang namja memasuki dorm itu dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Sama sekali tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan member lain yang berada di dalamnya.

Kim Ryeowook, satu dari dua namja itu tersenyum letih. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya. Siaran Sukira memang selalu selesai tengah malam, dan resikonya adalah pulang pada jam dini hari, dimana orang lain malah sudah terlelap di kasurnya masing-masing.

Sementara itu Lee Sungmin langsung memasuki kamarnya tanpa berkata-kata. Sudah ingin sekali tertidur untuk saat ini, dan Ryeowook cukup memakluminya.

Namja itu melangkah ke arah kulkas dan mengambil air dingin dari sana. Menuangnya ke satu gelas kemudian meminumnya cepat. Membasahi tenggorokannya dengan sensasi dingin yang menyegarkan, sayangnya tak bisa membuat letihnya berkurang. Jadi Ryeowook memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya. Merindukan kasurnya yang sederhana malam ini.

Ryeowook meraih gagang pintu kamarnya dan mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka sedikit saat sebuah suara aneh tiba-tiba saja terdengar di telinganya.

"Nghh."

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. Suara apa itu?

Dia memutuskan untuk mengintip dulu ke dalam, memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja ketika dirasanya jiwa paranoidnya kambuh. Tatapan matanya menelusuri seisi kamar ketika mata itu tiba-tiba terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

Yesung, hyungnya yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu kini sedang terduduk di tempat tidur, dengan wajah berkeringat dan tangan yang jelas-jelas sedang mengurut kejantanannya sendiri. Di depan namja itu ada sebuah laptop yang masih dalam keadaan menyala sekaligus memgeluarkan audio berupa erangan dan...desahan?

Tubuh Ryeowook membeku dan wajahnya mendadak terasa sangat panas ketika bibir Yesung menggumamkan kata yang tidak disangkanya sama sekali.

"Ngghh uhh Ryeo...Ryeowookhh..."

Masih terlihat menikmati permainannya sendiri, Yesung menyebut namanya dengan cukup jelas. Ryeowook tak tahan lagi, dia mendorong pintu itu sampai terbuka sepenuhnya dan menghambur masuk. Menyela kegiatan panas dari teman sekamarnya itu.

.

.

.

Mata Yesung melebar saat tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka dan menampilkan objek yang sedari tadi menjadi pengisi fantasi gilanya.

Ryeowook menyerbu ke dalam kamar dengan wajah memerah. Menahan entah malu atau marah. Menghampiri Yesung dengan cepat. Wajah Yesung memucat saat melihatnya. Baru saja dia mendesahkan nama Ryeowook dan tanpa sadar Ryeowook sudah berada di dalam kamar. Apa namja itu mendengarnya?

"Ryeo-hmmpfft mhh.."

Mata Yesung terbelalak saat namja di depannya itu langsung saja menyerbunya dan mencium bibirnya dengan gerakan cepat. Melumatnya dalam dan melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya. Mau tak mau darahnya makin berdesir kuat saat merasakan lidah Ryeowook kini mulai memasuki mulutnya, membelit lidahnya sendiri. Tangan Yesung melingkari tubuh Ryeowook yang masih berbalut pakaian lengkap, menariknya untuk lebih dekat dengannya kemudian membalas ciumannya dengan tak kalah bergairah dan panas.

Tidak ada kata-kata untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya, hanya suara decakan dari bibir mereka yang saling bertaut dan gesekan dari pakaian yang masih mereka kenakan memenuhi ruangan itu.

Ryeowook melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasanya napasnya makin mendesak dan membutuhkan oksigen sekarang juga. Hidungnya menghirup udara dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir Yesung lagi dangan gairah yang sama, dan namja itu membalasnya.

Tangan Yesung bergerak ke arah jaket yang dikenakan Ryeowook,.melepaskannya dengan tak sabaran kemudian melemparnya sembarangan. Ryeowook pun melakukan hal yang sama, memereteli kancing kemeja Yesung lalu menurunkan kemeja itu perlahan, memperlihatkan pundak dan dada bidang namja tampan itu di hadapannya.

Kali ini Yesung yang mengambil inisiatif untuk menghentikan ciuman itu. Napasnya terasa memburu. Antara kaget dan merasa sangat senang karena ciuman itu. Dia bisa merasakan jemari Ryeowook yang berada di lehernya, mengelusnya dengan lembut, membuatnya bergidik sedikit.

"Biarkan...aku membantumu menuntaskannya, hyung."

Yesung merasa kesulitan untuk meneguk ludahnya kali ini. Sedikit tak percaya dengan kalimat bernada seduktif yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Ryeowook.

Namja bertubuh kecil itu bangun dari tubuhnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu, menutup pintu itu sekaligus menguncinya. Lalu tanpa diperkirakan Ryeowook mulai melucuti bajunya sendiri satu-persatu. Membuat mata Yesung tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari tubuhnya dan terus mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

Ryeowook melepaskan kaus lengan panjang yang dipakainya, membuangnya begitu saja. Diikuti dengan melucuti celana jeansnya dan menariknya cepat, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya hanya berbalut underwear yang menutupi bagian kejantanannya.

Yesung menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar.

"Kim Ryeowook, aku menginginkanmu." bisik Yesung.

Ryeowook menyeringai sedikit. "As your wish, hyunghh~"

.

.

.

Ryeowook meremas sprai dengan kuat, memejamkan matanya, dan mengerang keras saat dirasanya sesuatu yang tumpul dan besar mengoyak manholenya. Setitik airmata nyaris terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya, tapi Ryeowook menahannya.

Di belakangnya Yesung mendesah pelan, masih memasukkan penisnya ke dalam hole Ryeowook yang masih ketat. Di pikirannya tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun jika seks pertamanya akan dia alami dengan teman sekamarnya sendiri, terlebih dengan seorang namja! Namun Yesung terlanjur tak ingin menghentikannya sama sekali.

"Akh!"

Ryeowook bisa merasakan penis Yesung ditarik dari holenya, kemudian dimasukkan lagi dengan perlahan. Begitu seterusnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menahan agar desahannya yang nyaring tidak semakin keras. Bisa saja member lain curiga pada mereka nantinya.

Ryeowook tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Sudah sejak lama semenjak dia dan Yesung saling mengenal dulu, selagi mereka masih trainee. Tapi ada yang aneh dengannya. Dengan perasaannya setiap berdekatan dengan Yesung. Ryeowook tahu apa arti semuanya, bahwa dia diam-diam sudah jatuh cinta pada teman satu grupnya sendiri. Ini jelas salah, dan lebih salah lagi karena dia tak sanggup untuk menghentikannya.

Tubuhnya kini bagai ditunggangi oleh Yesung. Tersentak kedepan dan kebelakang saat sodokan di manholenya terasa makin keras dan kasar. Kenikmatan yang diterimanya makin menjadi-jadi, membuat sedikit desahan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Ah! Ah! Ughh Yes...ouhh Yesunghh hyunghh..."

Kepala Ryeowook menggeleng frustasi. Penisnya tergantung diantara selangkangannya dan terus berdenyut, ingin memuntahkan hasratnya secepatnya.

Tangan Yesung meremas bokong Ryeowook dengan bersemangat, terus mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Penisnya benar-benar dimanjakan oleh hole Ryeowook dan sanggup membuatnya merasa gila. Tubuh di bawahnya begitu mengkilap karena keringat. Yesung memajukan kepalanya, mengecupi dan menghisap setiap jengkal kulit punggung Ryeowook, memberi rangsangan baru pada namja itu.

"Kim Ryeowookh...nghh..."

"AKHHH!"

Yesung menggumam saat Ryeowook akhirnya klimaks. Penisnya menyemburkan banyak sekali sperma hangat yang membasahi ranjang. Manholenya makin menyempit dan membuat Yesung hampir tak bisa menggerakkan penisnya lagi. Dengan sedikit kesusahan Yesung terus menggenjot tubuh Ryeowook yang sudah terkulai lemas hingga akhirnya menembakkan spermanya sendiri di dalam manhole namja itu. Melenguh keras.

Ryeowook bernapas dengan susah payah. Paru-parunya mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tubuhnya terasa amat sangat letih dan matanya sudah sangat ingin menutup. Dia menelungkup di ranjang. Bisa merasakan bagaimana Yesung mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah lemas dari manholenya, dia meringis pelan. Rasanya sedikit perih dan nyeri.

Tubuh Yesung ambruk di sampingnya, tapi tangan namja itu masih setia berada di pinggangnya, menariknya untuk bersandar di tubuh tegap itu. Ryeowook tak menolak, badannya sudah sangat ingin diistirahatkan. Dia tak tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang ini, yang jelas dia yakin sebentar lagi pagi pasti akan menjelang.

Dia menguap lebar dan menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Yesung. Menaruh tangannya di atas tangan namja itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya."

Ryeowook berbisik parau, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Yesung yang sedang berusaha untuk menarik selimut menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya langsung membeku.

"Jadi...kau...aku..." suaranya terbata-bata.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya, jika itu yang hyung takutkan."

Yesung menghembuskan napas dengan keras..

"Maafkan aku."

"Eh," Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, hyung. Bukankah aku yang menggodamu tadi?" Dia tertawa pelan, mencoba bercanda.

"Tadi...aku..."

"Aku tahu kau sedang menginginkannya, hyung. Lain kali, jangan pinjam apapun dari Eunhyuk hyung lagi." Ryeowook menghela napas pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah menawarkan diri padaku?" Yesung bertanya dengan nada menuntut.

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ryeowook?"

"A-Aku..."

"Apa?" Tanya Yesung tak sabar.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung." Suara Ryeowook begitu lirih, lebih seperti berbisik.

Tapi diantara keheningan kamar itu tentu saja Yesung masih bisa mendengarnya. Dia terdiam. Tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana dari pernyataan mengejutkan itu.

"Kau yakin dengan itu?"

Yesung bisa merasakan kepala Ryeowook mengangguk sedikit. Dia mendesah pelan.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti mengantuk."

Ryeowook terdiam dan menggigit bibirnya. Yesung tak mau menanggapinya sama sekali tentang perasaannya. Tapi dia menurut, mulai memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

Yesung benar, dia sudah sangat mengantuk.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

* * *

**~ Epilog ~**

.

.

.

**To : Jongwoonie Hyung**

**'Apa yang paling hyung inginkan untuk ulangtahun hyung besok? Aku akan mengusahakannya untukmu.'**

.

Yesung merasakan ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk. Dengan cekatan dia mengambilnya dari saku dan mulai membacanya. Tak lama sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya.

.

**From : Jongwoonie hyung**

**'Kau sangat ingin tahu apa yang kuinginkan besok? Aku tidak ingin banyak, Kim Ryeowook. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Saranghae~'**

.

Ryeowook melotot melihat layar ponselnya. Nyaris menjatuhkan benda itu ketika melihat kalimat terakhir yang tertera pada pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Jantungnya berdetak diluar normal dan wajahnya merona.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain seorang namja tampan tertawa senang setelah mengirimkan sebuah pesan lagi ke nomor ponsel Ryeowook.

.

**To : Ryeowookie**

**'Kau tidak menjawabnya, Ryeowookie? Berarti kau menyetujui jika kau sudah menjadi milikku sekarang ini. Nah, sampai ketemu besok, Chagiya.'**

.

**From : Ryeowookie**

**'HYUNG! Kau seenaknya saja! Ukh, tapi aku menerimanya. Nado Saranghae, Chagiya~'**

.

Kini kedua orang itu tertawa bersamaan, walaupun berbeda tempat yang cukup jauh. Satu hal saja yang mereka tahu akan menyatukan mereka saat ini.

Apa?

Tentu saja cinta~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Birthday Kim Jongwoon!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ E N D ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ga mau banyak ngomong deh buat Birthday Fic ini, ini bikin ngebut seharian di rumah sakit -_-v di sela sela nungguin temen sakit Rin malah curhatin soal ff ini whahaha *plak* yakin banget hasilnya kacau deh

Oke Saengil Chukkae buat uri handsome soldier Kim Jongwoon!

Jadi ceritanya disini yewook cuma udah saling nyaman dan suka satu sama lain tapi ryeowook duluan yang ngaku dan yesung masih labil(?) sama perasaannya, dan akhirnya mereka resmi jadian tapi pas yesung ultah disini~ Rin sengaja ngga mau bikin NC yang hot banget ahaha, tapi pengen banget pake ide satu ini, jadi yah akhirnya dibikin aja deh daripada mubazir(?) idenya~

So, yang mau kasih Rin perbaikan, saran dsb silahkan klik review dibawah~

**MIND TO GIMME YOUR REVIEW? ^^**

**See yaaaa~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hug & Kiss**

**.**

**- R'Rin4869 -**

**.**


End file.
